Dragon Flight
by allhailnarusama
Summary: During the fight against Zamasu, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Vegito, finds himself in a world of shinobi, and a girl named Sakura offers to help him find his way back to save his world. /see profile for updates /now on AO3 also
1. One Ending leads to a New Beginning

_"I'll endure it until we can wish on the dragon balls to unfuse."_

 _The half immortal fusion of Zamasu and Goku Black glanced back as he noticed a bright light coming from behind him. The two Saiyans, Goku and Vegeta, had fused into one._

 _"All right!" he shouted as he jumped up onto the ruins of the surrounding city._

 _"Who are you?"_

 _"You became one, so we became one as well. I'm the fusion between Vegeta and Kakarot. Vegito! And this is… Vegito Blue!" the fusion yelled as he powered up into his Super Saiyan God form, his black hair turning blue as he was doused in a blue light._

 _It was time to end this fight once and for all…_

* * *

"I think when I get back I'll go to the hot springs for awhile."

Some miles from Konoha, Sakura Haruno was on her way back home from a extended mission in the countryside. One of the small towns had recently lost their doctor to old age and had no replacement available to take his place. The town was so small, they had only needed one doctor, and the nurses were woefully under qualified, as she had come to find out. Being the only available medic, Sakura had to go out and help train the nurses and be an acting physician at least until they found a permanent solution. Thankfully, Sakura had been saved by a doctor from one of the larger towns closer to Konoha who was looking to have his own clinic. Having gone on this boring and tedious mission alone, there was no one with her to respond to dejected sigh.

It had been two years since the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, and only two months since Sasuke had left Konoha after being banished for his crimes. A punishment most considered to be a slap on the wrist. Sakura was just relieved that was all he got. He'd been in prison before that, despite both her and Naruto's protests. Both of them made sure to visit him as regularly as they could. It had been hard to see Sasuke like that, caged up like he was some kind of animal. It still enraged Sakura just to think about.

When Sasuke left, Sakura had told him to drop them a letter or two at least once in awhile. She didn't actually expect him to write to her. Maybe to Naruto. She could only hope that once Naruto was Hokage, he could pardon Sasuke and let him come back. Of course, there was the matter of Sasuke wanting to come back in the first place, and Sakura had a distinct feeling that being banished worked fine for the Uchiha. She and Naruto could try to convince him to come back, but the kunoichi had her doubts he would go for it.

The sun was starting to hang low in the sky, and Sakura was debating whether or not to either camp out or head to the nearest town, Yuni, which was having a festival within the next couple days. If she went to Yuni, she might be hard pressed to find a hotel room, what with all the tourists coming in for the festivities. At the same time, however, she wasn't sure she wanted to camp out alone either. It wasn't as dangerous out here as it was in the Forest of Death, but Sakura wasn't eager to sleep with the various predators lurking in the forest at night.

"Yuni it is," she muttered to herself. She got two jumps in the direction of the town when a violent explosion not but a few meters from where she was knocked her out of the trees.

"Whoa!" she shrieked as she landed on the ground. Sakura looked about to determine where that had come from. Glancing up, Sakura could see the billowing smoke and a spark of alarm shot through her. It couldn't have been an attack though. They were too far from Yuni or any other town. Who would be setting off explosions all the way out here? Was it a test? Or a warning?

Curious, Sakura decided to investigate. After all, what if it was just an accident, and someone was hurt? It wouldn't hurt to check, and the medical kunoichi wouldn't be able to forgive herself if she just ignored someone in need when she could help.

Upon arrival, the first thing she noticed was that there were a few fires still going from the explosion. Sakura immediately went to work putting those out as best she could, stamping them out and smothering them with dirt. Once that was taken care of, she glanced toward the middle of the crater where she saw a man lying still. Cautiously, the kunoichi approached him, checking him over for any obvious injuries. He looked kind of young. Late twenties, maybe? Incredibly well built would have been an understatement with regards to his body. He looked like he was carved from stone. He wore a blue gi with an orange undershirt, white gloves, and white boots, but the most notable thing about him though was his hair. It was black, but it was shaped like a flame with two stray bangs hanging in front of his face.

Sakura sat down beside him a carefully began checking him over for injuries that might not be quite so visible. He had a few mild burns over his body but nothing major. Apparently he had hit his head at some point. Sakura couldn't help but wonder if he had caused the explosion or what? Was he a ninja? She was sure he wasn't a Konoha shinobi. The kunoichi was sure she would have remembered such a hairstyle. Well, she wasn't going to get any answers just staring at him. Gently, the medic placed a hand by his temple, a green glow emanating from it as she healed his head injury.

Sitting back a little, waiting was all the pink haired young woman could do until he came to, hands clenched into fists on her knees as she watched him. She tensed as he shifted suddenly, prepared for anything. He opened his eyes, and she noticed they were as black as his hair. Sakura opened her mouth to ask him if he was okay when he suddenly knocked her back, his hand on her throat, choking the life out of her and snarling. "Black!"

Gagging, Sakura clawed at his arm in an effort to get him to let go, kicking him, hitting him. She even put chakra into her strength to enhance as she struggled, but it was clear she wasn't affecting him in the slightest. His grip was so tight and unrelenting; she wasn't sure what was going to happen first: dying from lack of oxygen or a broken neck. Her eyes stung with tears as she realized this guy was about to kill her, and she could feel them streaming down her face, blurring her vision. She was starting to see black spots when, just as quickly as it had started, he let go of her.

Gasping and coughing violently, the kunoichi rolled over onto her stomach, attempting to crawl away from him. She finally managed to get on her hands and knees as she tried to steady her breathing. No doubt he left some bruises on her neck.

"Wh-what the hell?!" she rasped, looking back at him. Swallowing, she tried to catch her breath as she watched him clutch at his head. Sakura frowned, coughing a few more times before scooting away a bit more, putting some distance between them.

He glanced up at her again. This time, his eyes were a bit clearer she noticed. "I… thought you were someone else…" he explained lamely. "I was… fighting someone with that same hair color, and for a moment I thought… you were him."

"Oh… okay…" Sakura replied, not entirely sure how to respond. He had snarled something when he first grabbed her. Black? "Who are you?"

He looked her over, and she just stared back. "Vegito."

She nodded. Strange name, but then he was friends with someone whose name meant fish cake so… "I'm Sakura. Haruno Sakura."

"Hn." There was a pause, and Sakura was about to ask him another question when he beat her to the punch. "Where are we?"

"Um… we're in Fire Country, about 10 kilometers from Yuni. It's a small town nearby," she answered, not seeing any harm in telling him that. In fact, despite what had just happened a few seconds ago, Sakura got the vibe he wasn't about to harm her. That didn't mean, of course, that she was about to take her chances getting any closer.

Her answer didn't seem to clear up any of his confusion. Brows furrowed, he glanced downward in thought. "I've… never heard of Fire Country…"

Well, that surprised her. "Never heard of…? Where are you from?"

He was looking around now, as if that would somehow clear things up, but they were practically out in the middle of nowhere. "Not from around here, I can tell you that much."

Sakura sighed. Helpful "You said you were fighting someone. Did you win?"

"Don't know. I wanna say I did, but I can't be sure until I get back." Sakura raised an eyebrow at that but didn't get a chance to ask him about it. "How long was I out?"

"Not long, a few minutes maybe. You had hit your head somehow which I figured was why you were unconscious. I healed it for you."

"Ah," he nodded, feeling for any bumps, "thank you."

"You're welcome." She offered him a brilliant smile. Vegito hesitantly returned it.

"So, you're a healer?"

"I'm a medical shinobi, yes," Sakura answered with a nod.

"Shinobi, huh?"

"What about you? Are you a shinobi?"

Vegito shook his head. "No. I guess you could say I'm a martial artist though."

An awkward silence settled between them. Nothing about this man was adding up. He had apparently been in a fight, but there was no evidence around to suggest that. Not on him and certainly not on the ground, having been replaced by the large crater they were currently sitting in. The mild burns Sakura had found on his body were more likely from the explosion, but she couldn't be sure, and if he had been fighting someone, where were they now? Had they taken off?

"Well, I think I've bothered you long enough," Vegito said standing up. Sakura quickly followed suit.

"What about the guy you were fighting? Do you think he might come back for you?"

Vegito looked distant, as if trying to focus on something far away but was unable to do so. "I suppose it's possible, but unlikely."

"Oh…Where will you be going then?"

"I don't know. You said there was a town nearby?"

"I did. I was heading there just now when I found you. We can go together if you like."

He was surprised by her offer. "I just tried to choke you to death like two minutes ago."

Pink brows furrowed at him. "True, but you explained that you thought I was someone else. Yeah, you scared me, but that doesn't mean I can't be nice."

"Right, sorry… I think I'll take you up on that offer, if you don't mind."

Sakura nodded before taking off into the trees. Vegito followed her closely and easily, and Sakura wasn't sure what to make of that. Was he really just a martial artist? The kunoichi returned her attention to where she was going, casting her suspicions aside for the moment. At this pace, the trip wouldn't take too long. Sakura just wanted to get there before it got dark. The sooner they got there, the more likely a hotel would have a room for them.

"Oh, I, uh, forgot to mention." Sakura glanced back at her companion, looking rather sheepish. "Yuni is having a festival in a few days. It's a pretty big thing for them, and there's gonna be lot's of tourists coming in, so they may _not_ have room for us."

Vegito looked incredulous for a moment. "Yeah, you could have mentioned that. What were you going to do if they didn't have room?"

"Camp out," she said with a shrug. "I will if it comes to that, but if there's a slight chance I can sleep in a regular bed rather than the cot I've been using for the last couple of months, I'm gonna take it."

"You've been sleeping in a cot for the past two months?"

"Yeah, I was on a mission to help out a village find a new doctor," Sakura explained. It wasn't like this had been some top secret mission, so she felt it was okay to tell him about it. Besides, she needed someone to complain to, and Ino wasn't here with her. "They didn't have a bed for me to sleep in, just a cot, and it wasn't a very comfortable one either."

Sakura made a face at the memory of waking up with back pain. She could hardly wait to get home to her own bed, or at least an actual bed. It didn't have to be hers.

Vegito chuckled at the look on her face but didn't say anything more as they continued on their way. When they arrived in town, it was clear the small village was getting ready for something. People were bustling all about, setting up decorations and setting up booths. The real festival didn't begin for a few days, but celebrations were already underway as the village was known for it's Summer Star Festival. Seeing it all made Sakura almost want to stay and enjoy the festivities, but Tsunade was waiting on her. It was best not to keep the Hokage waiting.

Vegito seemed to be enraptured by the ongoing hustle around them, so Sakura gently took his hand to garner his attention, only for a moment. "Here, let's try this one," she suggested over the noise, leading him to the first hotel.

The first three didn't have any rooms available, much to Sakura's dismay, but thankfully they hadn't given up because the last one did have one room left. There was one slight problem.

"That room has only one bed. Is that all right?" The woman at the desk asked.

"Eh?!" Sakura's eyes widened. She wasn't too keen on sharing a bed with a man she had only just met, but maybe she should have thought of that before inviting him along. Sakura had no one but herself to blame at this point. Giving the desk clerk a hopeful smile, Sakura tried to will the blush building on her face away. "Is there a couch in there or…?"

"I'm afraid not. The room is too small for anything else. It's usually for couples who just got married, if you know what I mean."

Sakura turned so red she just about matched her shirt. _I'm an adult. I can do this without being childish._ She told herself, hoping that doing so would somehow make it true.

"I… I don't mind… if you don't…" she said to Vegito. Her voice was so meek and quiet; Sakura wasn't sure he heard her.

He looked somewhat amused by her reaction which only served to make her mad. "It's fine. We'll make it work."

Sakura nodded before looking back at the desk clerk. After paying for the room and getting a key, the two of them made their way down the hall to the room. Once inside, the kunoichi went straight for the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower," she announced to him. "Do you need one?"

Vegito shook his head. "Nah, I'll just go ahead and get ready for bed."

Sakura nodded before closing the door behind her. Locking the door, she took her backpack off her shoulder to pull out what she needed. The moment she did, her heart dropped down past her stomach and into the soles of her feet.

In Fire Country, one had two sets of sleepwear. One for cold winters, and one for the incredibly hot summers. Sakura's summer sleepwear consisted of a camisole and a pair of shorts that could probably pass for underwear if she was so inclined. Summer nights could get unbearable in Fire Country, as Sakura knew all too well, having lived here her whole life, but that didn't exactly make her feel any better about walking out into a room wearing so little to sleep in the same bed with a man she barely knew.

"Oh, boy, Sakura, you've really done it this time," she muttered to herself. Mentally kicking herself for making such a reckless decision, she stripped off her regular clothes and jumped into the shower. Trying not to give herself too much time to think about what she was doing.

* * *

Vegito watched her as closed the door to the bathroom before stepping further into the room. His mind was still hazy on events leading up to the moment they met. Probably from when he hit his head, if the girl was to be believed. Which he did. He hadn't sensed a single lie from her since the moment he woke up.

He had no idea how he ended up in that crater though, and he had no idea how to get back. The last thing he remembered, coherently anyway, was that Final Kamehameha he had blasted Zamasu with. There were other images, but none of them made sense. He distinctly recalled the Omni King showing up, but the rest was too hazy. A side effect of having his head smacked, he assumed. Trunks was once again left to fight Zamasu on his own, if the damn bastard wasn't dead. Bulma was also there, and the thought of leaving the two of them along with the Supreme Kai and Gowasu to fight that half immortal bastard themselves made the fused Saiyan sick to his stomach. What could he do about it though? He was stuck.

The anxiety he felt over his wife and son was nothing compared to how he felt in this place. He couldn't _sense anyone_. No one. Not a single person, from Sakura to the hotel desk clerk, had a ki signature he could detect. They were alive and well, clearly, but he couldn't sense the energy in their bodies. He felt like he was just lost in a void. He'd have to rely on his other senses and keep his power in check, unsure how people, or more specifically, Sakura, might react to his strength.

The fusion stepped over to the bed and sat on the side so his back was to the bathroom. With a heavy sigh, he buried his gloved fingers into his spiked ebony hair. He wasn't sure what made him come here with Sakura. A distraction from his anxieties and the sick feeling in the pit of his stomach perhaps? His pride didn't want to consider the idea that he felt very lost and alone and being with her made him feel a little less so even as the lack of ki around him only magnified those feelings.

It was pretty amusing how embarrassed she had gotten over the idea of sharing a bed with him. He guessed she had never done such a thing before. Which wasn't too much of a surprise. She was young enough, but she was awful pretty. Not as well endowed as Bulma maybe, but she'd still give the blue haired genius a run for her money.

Dragging his hands down his face, he shook his head of his idle thoughts. Where had all that come from anyway? The one thing that did surprise him about her was how fast she had been able to travel. Granted he actually knew a few humans that could run faster than her. The thing was that she didn't _look_ like she had that kind of strength or stamina, so it had surprised him. If he had been able to sense her ki, then maybe it wouldn't have surprised as much as it had… and since he had been foolish enough to keep up with her so easily, there was a good chance she was suspicious of him now.

With another sigh, Vegito began to undress, shaking off his thoughts. He placed his gloves on the desk in the room. It was more like a nightstand table really, but there was a chair tucked into it so he assumed it was a desk. Kicking off his boots, he left them under the same desk before removing his blue gi, leaving it on the chair. He kept his orange undershirt and boxers. He was just pulling back the covers to get into the bed-he was pretty sure this was a twin size, the bed was too fuckin' small-when he heard the door to the bathroom. He looked up and regretted it in an instant, though he kept it from showing on his face.

Sakura was dressed in a light pink camisole top and ridiculously short black bottoms. She looked rather embarrassed over her outfit, which Vegito found rather amusing. "This was all I had!" she blurted. "Nights in Fire Country can get really hot!"

Vegito snorted with amusement before he could stop himself, and he watched as the poor girl's entire body turned bright red. "Sorry," he apologized for laughing. "It's fine, though. I don't care."

His eyes were drawn to the dark marks on her neck. He realized belatedly that those were the bruises he had left on her from when he had nearly choked her to death. Sakura seemed to notice him staring at her neck.

"Oh, I completely forgot about those," she said, returning to the bathroom. The medic didn't bother to close the door as she looked over the marks and began to heal them. When she came back, they were gone. "There."

"Hn…" He paused, looking down at the bed before bringing his gaze back up to her. "I really am sorry for that. I thought you were somebody else, but that doesn't excuse what I did. I nearly killed you."

Sakura opened her mouth to tell him off since she had already forgiven him, but realized how sincere he was being so she bit her tongue. "It's okay. I've already forgiven you for it," she said softly, stepping over to the bed and climbing in. "You didn't kill me, and that's what matters. You managed to stop yourself."

Her back was turned to him, and Vegito sighed once more before following suit, his back also turned towards her. A comfortable silence settled between them, stretching for a few minutes before Sakura suddenly spoke up.

"Vegito… I know you said you weren't a shinobi. That you were a martial artist, but that isn't entirely true is it?"

He let out a sigh, and debated on telling her the whole truth. He sat up, resting his back against the headboard of the bed. Sakura rolled over to look at him, green eyes staring at him through the darkness.

"You want the whole truth?" he asked. She nodded, looking at him expectantly. Where was he supposed to begin? "What I told you was true, but you're right it wasn't the whole truth. I'm from… another world I guess you could say, if you can believe that. I was fighting someone who was trying to destroy my planet. It's a long story so I won't bore you with the finite details of it, but somehow I ended up in that crater and I don't remember how. My memories are a little hazy."

Sakura was quiet for a moment. "So you're from another dimension?"

"You don't sound surprised."

"Well…" Sakura smiled, looking rather sheepish as she tucked herself further into the bed, "just a couple years ago, we had this big war, and near the end, me and my teammates had to fight this woman who could traverse easily to a few different worlds."

"Why were you fighting her?"

Sakura sighed. "Long story short, she was trying to take over the world, turning all of humanity into her white zetsu puppet army. We sealed her away, though, so she won't be coming back."

"Ah."

The silence between them had become uncomfortable again. "Maybe we can find a way to get you back to your dimension. You're worried about your home right? Since you were in a fight to protect it?"

Vegito returned his gaze to her feeling somewhat apprehensive. "You think you can do that?"

"Well, I don't know if _I_ can, per se, but I'll do what I can to help you, if you like."

"I… I'll think about it…"

"Okay," she said, settling for that answer as she rolled over. "Good night, Vegito."

"Good night, Sakura."

He settled back into the bed. Staring at nothing, his mind reeled with the conversation he just had with the girl lying just beside him. It was all kind of strange to think about, being in another world. It only made the anxiety in his stomach deepen, and he clenched his eyes shut as he tried to shove the thoughts of his son and wife being killed by Zamasu out of his head, only to have them replaced with another son and wife getting killed by Goku Black.

Vegito clenched his teeth in rage just knowing that one of those things had _actually happened,_ even if he hadn't witnessed it personally, he could see it in his mind's eye. Goku Black had laughed at him when he told him the story, or rather, told Goku since he hadn't been fused at the time. Rubbing a hand over his face, he rolled over to look at Sakura. He wasn't going to get any sleep thinking about either of his wives and children and the potential peril they were in. There was nothing he could do about it.

The sweet artificial smell of strawberries wafted into his nose. Must be the shampoo she used, Vegito noted. He wrinkled his nose at it, but just past it he could catch faint whiffs her natural scent. Cherries. No surprise there. Sweet and subtle, it helped ease him into a peaceful and dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **I don't even know what to tell you all tbh ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ I mean other than the fact that I am ignoring Super's retcon of the potara earrings obviously**

 **seriously hate them for that :/**

 **also should note that though Sakura _thinks_ he's in his late twenties, that's not his actual age. He just looks that way to her because he's a Saiyan and they stay in their prime longer than humans do**

 **man I don't even know how old Goku and Vegeta are in Super like? then there's the fact that Vegito is their fusion, so how old does that make him really? technically he's less than a day old but…?**

 **anyway i'm rambling**

 **leave a comment i guess**

 **I don't own anything**


	2. Stuck For Now

When the fused Saiyan awoke, Sakura was already gone. Her scent lingered, however, telling him she hadn't been gone long. He took a deep breath, letting it fill his lungs as he rolled back over onto his back, glancing at the clock on the desk. Surprisingly, he could read it. It seemed they used the same symbols for numbers as they did in his dimension. 6:07 am. He could see small rays of light coming through crack between the closed curtains indicating the sun was rising. He let his mind wander a bit for a moment, going over the events he remembered. He could see things in his mind's eye, images of what he assumed to be memories, but none of them made sense. The only memories he had that were crystal clear was waking up in the middle of a crater to a pair of bright green eyes and pink hair.

He remembered the panic that erupted in him thinking Goku Black was there, but the small feminine cry that he heard when he grabbed "Black" by the throat. His vision had cleared and all he saw were wide green eyes filled to the brim with terror. It had all happened so fast, but he remembered it like it happened in slow motion. Vegito still hated himself for making such a mistake. The only similarity Sakura had with the monster that was Black was her pink hair, and unlike with him, her hair suited her very nicely.

His stomach growled loudly and painfully, interrupting his musings, much to his annoyance. It was clearly a mistake not to eat right after his battle against Zamasu. With a groan, the fusion sat up and pulled the covers off of him. Sakura came out of the bathroom, fully dressed in the outfit she had worn yesterday. He turned to look her and couldn't stop himself from staring. She was very young, couldn't be older than 20, with a slim but athletic build. She wasn't as curvy as other women he had known, but she had enough curve to her that any man, including himself apparently, would still find it very appealing. Sakura noticed him staring at her and smiled, tilting her head.

"Morning!" she said cheerfully. He almost thought it was overly cheery, but that might have been because he was tired and hungry. Evidently, that combination made him a bit grumpy. "Did you sleep well?"

"Hn… I'm gonna go take a shower," he mumbled, grabbing his clothes, gloves, and boots before heading over to the bathroom. Sakura nodded and let him pass.

Once he closed the door, Vegito stripped off his undershirt and boxers, turned on the shower and stepped into the cold spray as it slowly began to heat up. He noticed Sakura had left her own personal products in there. Strawberry shampoo and conditioner sat next to the hotel's own generic but unscented products. Wrinkling his nose at her stuff and how it smelled to him, he reached for the unscented products. Vegito preferred her natural scent to the artificial stuff she used.

As he washed up, the Saiyan thought about what she had told him the night before about helping him find a way back to his world. Well, the question was: what choice did he have? He didn't have the foggiest clue where to begin and having someone else who knew this world and its history would be beyond helpful to have. His only other option was to go off and try to figure it out on his own. Yeah, that was a stupid idea. He'd be stupid not to take Sakura's offer. Even if they never found a way, he would rather stay with her than go off on his own at this point.

After stepping out, drying off, and getting dressed, Vegito came out of the bathroom to find Sakura muttering to herself as she checked over her stuff in her bag. When she heard the door open, Sakura looked over at him and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing out loud.

He raised a brow at her. "What?"

"Your hair, it still sticks up like that even when it's wet?" she asked, grinning.

He glanced up, though, all he could see were his bangs. "Yeah, that's just how my hair is," he said with a shrug.

"All right let me go in and get my stuff out real quick," she said clearly amused by his hair, rushing past him to grab her soaps and shoving them in her backpack. Throwing the bag over her shoulder, she came back out and grabbed the hotel key. "You hungry?"

His stomach answered for him, causing his cheeks to turn a light shade of pink. Sakura pressed her fingers to her lips to stop herself from giggling at his expense. "C'mon, let's go get breakfast."

Vegito nodded and belatedly realized that maybe it wasn't such a good idea to mooch off of Sakura for food. With Bulma, she had enough money to feed more than one Saiyan, and on Mt. Paozu, they had to farm it themselves or use what money Mr. Satan gave them. He had doubts that Sakura's pockets were deep enough to feed him, and he'd already burdened her enough as it was.

Casually putting his hands behind his head in a very Goku like fashion, Vegito trailed behind her as they headed for the main lobby. "Do they have any sort of breakfast buffet around here, by any chance?" he asked. "I'm pretty starved."

"Hm…" Sakura looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, I'm not sure. I know a little bit about this town, since I've passed through here on a number of occasions, but I honestly couldn't say. I'll ask at the front."

There was a different woman at the desk this morning. Sakura offered her the key while Vegito stayed back aways, staring at the ceiling as though it was the most interesting thing there, but still listening in on their conversation. "Ah, are you two checking out already? The festival isn't for another few days."

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, I can't stick around unfortunately. I'd love to stay, honestly, but I gotta get back to Konoha."

"Oh, you're from Konoha! You must be a shinobi! I thought you two might be here for…" The desk clerk waggled her eyebrows glancing from Sakura to Vegito. The young woman blushed profusely, steam coming out of her ears. Vegito's own cheeks turned a shade of pink at the woman's suggestion.

"No, no, it wasn't like that at all."

"Okay, then," the desk clerk replied, ogling Vegito a little bit now that she knew he and Sakura weren't an item. It only served to annoy him, though, as he brought his hands down from behind his head to cross his arms over his chest, giving the woman a warning glare reminiscent of a certain Saiyan Prince fusee. The woman's eyes widened over being caught staring and immediately averted her gaze.

"Ah, before I forget, is there a buffet here that serves breakfast by any chance?" Sakura asked. Vegito stepped forward, interest piqued.

"Hm… yes, I think we do have one. Let me see." She pulled out a brochure that had various attractions and things on it. "I can't remember if the do breakfast or not… hm… Yes, this restaurant here is a buffet, and it looks like they _do_ serve breakfast. Just two blocks down and to the right."

"Thanks! I appreciate it!"

"No problem! Thanks for staying!"

They didn't say anything to one another as they made their way to the restaurant. Vegito had half expected her to ask him about her proposal the night before, but to his surprise, she didn't bring it up. Apparently staying with her through the night also involved eating breakfast with her, no strings attached. He could appreciate that. He wasn't really in a mood to talk, not until he had some food in his stomach.

His stomach growled as they entered the restaurant and took their seats. The smell of food making his mouth water in anticipation. Thankfully, there weren't that many people in at that moment, which worked fine for him. Meant more food. Their waitress barely got to ask them what they wanted to drink before Vegito answered 'water' impatiently and got up to go get food. Sakura frowned, but let it go for now, smiling apologetically at the waitress.

"I'll have water too." Sakura waited until she was gone to get the drinks before getting up to serve herself. By the time she got over there, Vegito already three full plates in his hands and was working on a fourth. He glanced at her and saw the question in her eyes, but when she didn't voice it, he didn't bother answering.

It wasn't until the fifth time he got up to get the same amount of food that she realized why he had suggested a buffet. Where the hell was he putting it all? Everyone in the restaurant was staring at them in wonder, but she hardly noticed as she was right there with everyone else. When he finally finished (she stopped counting after seven), Sakura had to ask. "Does everyone in your dimension eat like that or…?"

Vegito snorted in amusement. "No, just anyone with Saiyan blood, and that was more than usual. I hadn't eaten anything after my fight last night. Not a good idea."

Sakura tilted her head in confusion. "Saiyan?"

Vegito frowned looking away. "A near extinct warrior race from planet Vegeta. I'm the last one of pure blood." _There used to be two… if you don't count the ones in Universe 6 anyway…_

Thinking of Universe 6 reminded him of the big tournament that was supposed to happen between all twelve universes. Goku and Vegeta both had been looking forward to it. He'd been so anxious over the fight with Zamasu that he had almost forgotten about the tournament. Would he make it back in time to participate? Would he even participate like this or would he go ahead and wish on the dragon balls to unfuse?

Now that was a thought. _Did he want to unfuse?_

Blinking, he pushed the question aside, looking at a rather sullen looking Sakura, which only baffled him. Did he say something wrong? "Oi! What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh," she said, coming out of her own dark thoughts. "It was what you said… about being the last one of your kind. I have a friend who is kind of in a similar situation. His family was one of the strongest clans in our village, and when we were kids, they… were all wiped out."

"Oh." He hadn't even been thinking about that. Mostly because the past didn't concern him any. Goku didn't remember anything about Planet Vegeta or his parents, and when he had been told about his Saiyan heritage, it wasn't exactly a pleasant experience. As for Vegeta, he just hadn't cared at the time. He had no attachments to his father or anyone on his homeworld, just his title as Prince. So for Vegito himself, it didn't bother him too much.

Sakura rambled on, aware that perhaps she shouldn't be talking about this. It wasn't exactly her story to share. "The loss consumed him, and all he wanted was revenge. He ended up leaving our village, and I tried to stop him but…"

 _Sounds like an idiot._ Vegito wanted to sneer. Clearly remembering all that had gone on between them was painful for her. He wasn't sure how to comfort her, though.

Sakura shook her head and stood up with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, wanting nothing more than to leave that conversation behind. "Let me go pay for our bill, and, if you're ready, we can head on out."

Vegito followed suit, nodding. "Yeah sure."

Sakura led the way to the edge of the town of Yuni before turning to Vegito. He already knew what she was going to ask. "So… have you thought about what I said last night?"

Vegito let out a sigh. "I have… I'm not really sure I have much of a choice. I need to get back as soon as possible, and you probably have a better idea on how to do that than I do."

"Well, I know where we can start at least," Sakura replied. She offered him a small smile, and he returned it. That damn pride he inherited from Vegeta didn't like that he had to go to this young woman for help, but the fusion swallowed it back for now. If he wanted to get back, he needed help. He didn't have the power or resources to do it himself. There was no other choice. "We're not too far away from Konoha so we should get there sometime after noon."

* * *

True to Sakura's word, the two of them arrived in Konoha in the early afternoon. Kotetsu and Izumo were guarding the gates. They were pleased to see her, but their expressions fell when they noticed the stranger trailing behind her. Vegito walked behind her, looking relaxed, casual even, but he kept his guard up in case anything went wrong. Sakura grinned and gave them an enthusiastic wave in greeting.

"Hey, Kotetsu! Izumo! Lady Tsunade have you both on guard duty?" she asked as they approached the gate.

"Uh, yeah, hey, Sakura, who's this with you?" Kotetsu asked her, eyeing Vegito with apprehension.

"Hm? Oh, this is Vegito. He's with me," she said, not bothering with any further explanation as she waved good-bye. Vegito shrugged at them as they cast him suspicious glances.

One of the first things Vegito noticed upon entering the village was the massive stone heads carved into the cliffside overlooking the town. They were hard to miss. Curious, he asked Sakura. "Who are those guys carved into the cliff?"

"Hm? Oh, those are the Hokage," Sakura replied before pointing up at the last one, a woman's face. "The last one there is our current Hokage, Tsunade."

"Hn. I meant to ask, what exactly is a 'Hokage'? You said that it was the leader of your village?"

"Sort of. They're elected by the jounin and clan leaders of the village and are typically the strongest shinobi in the village."

Vegito nodded in understanding, though he had no idea what jounin were. The knowledge that they were about to see the strongest shinobi in the village tempted him to challenge this 'Tsunade' to a fight, but he resisted the notion. He wasn't here to pick fights with people.

They hadn't made it very far in before they started running into these friends of hers. The first one came bounding down the street with the biggest grin Vegito had ever seen on anyone's face. For a moment he thought the boy's face might split in two. "Sakura-chaaaan!"

Sakura laughed and waved at him. "Hey, Naruto, I'm back!"

"You were gone forever, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined. The blond suddenly noticed the older man behind her. Blue eyes blinked with confusion. "Eh? Sakura-chan? Who's this?"

"Oh, right, Naruto, this is Vegito," Sakura stepped back to introduce them. "Vegito, this is my friend and teammate, Naruto."

"Pleasure," Vegito mumbled, looking the boy over.

Naruto looked Vegito over in return, squinting a little with suspicion. "What are you doing with Sakura-chan?"

His bluntness earned him a light smack to the back of the head. "That's not how you greet someone you just met!" Sakura fumed at him.

"I was just wondering!" Naruto said defensively, giving Sakura a sheepish grin.

Sakura huffed. "If you must know, I'll tell you _after_ I've spoken with Tsunade. She needs to hear this first."

"Well, then, let me come with you! I can hear about it there," Naruto replied.

A pink brow rose at that. She glanced at the Saiyan. "That cool with you?"

He shrugged, a silent way of saying he didn't care. With that, the three of them headed straight for the Hokage tower. The two shinobi talked about various goings on in the village. Having nothing to contribute to the conversation, Vegito just listened to them chat. Vegito watched the pink haired girl interact with her friend, laughing at his joke and scolding him for doing something stupid. There was something very natural between them, and Vegito felt like he couldn't get in there even if he wanted to. They were certainly very close. Something stung in his chest, making him frown to himself.

Sakura and Naruto lead Vegito inside to the Hokage's office. Double doors at the entrance were guarded by two ANBU members. Sakura knocked on the door softly, and Vegito mentally prepared himself for what waited for him on the other side. No doubt there were going to be a lot of questions for both of them. A call from the inside summoned them inside.

Sitting at the desk in front of a large window that overlooked the village was a woman with long blond hair Vegito assumed to be Tsunade. The two most noticeable features about her was the rhombus on her forehead, same one Sakura had on her forehead, and her large bust. Tsunade sat at a rather cluttered looking desk, her hands clasped together in front of her as she watched them come in. Standing just behind her was a man with side swept silver hair and a mask covering the bottom half of his face.

"Kakashi!" Sakura greeted, happy to see her teacher before remembering herself in front of the Hokage.

"Hey Sakura, welcome back," her old teacher replied. The mask hid it, but she could tell he was grinning at her.

"Well, Sakura," Tsunade said, once the doors were shut behind them. "How was your mission?"

"Long and boring, but successful, Lady Tsunade," Sakura replied with a nod. She went over some technicalities, but Vegito mostly ignored what was said.

"Good." Tsunade glanced over at Vegito who had his arms crossed over his chest, brown eyes taking him in before looking back at Sakura. "Who is this?"

"This is Vegito. We, uh, met on my way back to the village," Sakura replied, looking sheepish.

"Sakura…" Tsunade sighed.

"I know! I know, but hear me out, okay? Hear _us_ out," she corrected.

"I'm listening…"

Sakura went on to explain the whole story, with Vegito helping her with whatever details she missed. They both skipped over the fact that he had nearly killed her when he first awoke. Sakura figuring it wasn't important since he had never meant to hurt her. It had just been a misunderstanding. Sakura also explained that she hoped to help Vegito get back to his own world.

Tsunade's face remained impassive throughout Sakura and Vegito's story. Finally, when they were done, the Hokage glanced over at the Saiyan. "Vegito, if it's all right with you, I'd like to have a word with Sakura alone." She turned to Naruto. "You too, Naruto. Step out."

"Sure, Granny Tsunade," Naruto replied with a shrug. "Can I say something first?" He was met with silence so he took that to mean to continue. "I think Vegito's telling the truth. Kurama thinks so too."

A delicate blonde brow twitched upward at him. Sakura looked surprised as well. Vegito was just wondering who the hell 'Kurama' was. "Oh?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto nodded. "During the war, me and Kurama decided to start sharing our abilities with one another. Including being able to sense other's chakra and their intentions." He looked over at Vegito before turning back to the Hokage. "I can't sense _anything_ from him. I can't sense his intentions. I can't even sense his chakra and neither can Kurama. No one is _that_ good at masking their chakra."

"Likewise," Vegito said, though he had no idea what chakra was. "I can usually sense the life force in others called 'ki,' and I haven't been able to sense anyone's since I arrived." He paused. "You call it chakra?" There was nodding from most everyone in the room. "It must be different somehow, and that's why I can't sense it and why you can't sense mine."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "That's why I came along to explain. Do you still want us to step out?"

Tsunade closed her eyes for a moment, taking this new information in, before opening them again. "Yes, please, I'd like to speak to my student alone."

Sakura gulped nervously, knowing full well that Tsunade was about to berate her for believing Vegito's story so easily, even if it was true. It was a reckless decision on her part.

Vegito reluctantly followed Naruto outside. The double doors closing behind them. Staring momentarily at the two ANBU guards, Vegito followed Naruto down the hallway a short ways. The two of them stood on opposite sides of the hallway. Vegito leaned against the wall, his arms still crossed, much like Vegeta. Naruto put his hands behind his head as he leaned back.

He and Naruto stood there in silence, having nothing to say to one another, though Vegito did appreciate the boy backing up his story. The Saiyan figured they were safe in Konoha, but he didn't want to be too far from Sakura. For some reason, being around her eased his anxieties a little, and now that he had a moment to think on it, he realized why. Sakura was his first friendship outside of Goku and Vegeta. Most of the people he knew, he had known as either Goku or Vegeta or both, but never as himself. He'd never existed outside of a combat situation. First against Buu, and then against Zamasu, and the only reason he had unfused the first time was, supposedly, because of the rotten magic inside Buu's body.

It begged the question, did he want to unfuse? Vegeta certainly hadn't wanted this, but he wasn't Vegeta anymore, and he wasn't Goku either. Bulma and ChiChi would want their husband's back. Goten and Gohan probably wouldn't mind it all too much either way. Trunks he wasn't too sure about it. If they wanted him to unfuse, then he would, regardless if he wanted it or not.

But what about what _he_ wanted? If he did unfuse, what would become of his friendship with Sakura?

Before Vegito could answer that, one of the doors opened, and Sakura stepped out, looking kind of dejected over having been scolded by her master. Unfolding his arms, the fused Saiyan stepped over to her with a quirked brow. She looked up at him, and let out a breath.

"Well, Tsunade said you can stay, and we can get started on looking for a way to get you back home later this week," Sakura replied. "I would have liked to start working on a way tomorrow, but Tsunade needs me back at the hospital. Been gone too long apparently. I'm sorry."

Vegito was also disappointed that they would have to wait, but he could understand why they would have to wait. He could take the opportunity to train anyway. "We probably could have started today," Sakura went on thoughtfully, "but I'm thinking we should probably see about buying you some clothes so you have something else to wear."

"'Fraid not," Vegito replied, smirking about with amusement. Sakura grinned back.

"We'll head to my apartment so I can change. Then we can do some shopping."

Shopping wasn't really Vegito's thing, but he didn't think he would mind it too much if he was with Sakura. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Hey, Sakura! Let's meet up for ramen tonight!" Naruto said, cutting in cheerily. "If you're gonna be living here for a little while, Vegito, you gotta try Ichiraku's ramen."

"Only if you help pay Naruto," Sakura laughed with a mischievous look on her face. Naruto clearly didn't like that look, but reluctantly agreed before offering his farewells.

"Well, shall we go?" Sakura asked, turning to Vegito who gave a small nod.

Sakura's apartment was small, having moved out of her parents home, but it would be just large enough for the two of them. She had an extra futon for him to sleep on as well as some blankets and pillows to use, but Sakura decided she would set that all up later. Quickly changing into something much more comfortable, Sakura came back out dressed in a light green blouse, white khaki pants, and pink sandals. She grabbed a small red purse where she had more money than what she had in her pocket. Tsunade had given her some extra money now that she was having to provide to two people now. One of which had the appetite of 30+ people.

Vegito wasn't sure what he expected. When Bulma dragged Vegeta shopping, she more often just picked out things she thought he'd like and then buy them. As long as they weren't bright, obnoxiously colored, Vegeta couldn't be bothered to care. ChiChi just made Goku's clothes since he only ever wore his gi. Sakura let him pick out things he liked, encouraged it even, suggested things she thought would look good together, but never forced anything on him.

After picking several outfits, Sakura led him over to the fitting rooms. "Here, try these on and let me know what you think."

He frowned, not really wanting to stay any longer than was necessary. "Can't we just pay for them and go?"

Sakura gave him a pout. "I wanna make sure everything fits okay, and is it bad I want to see you in them?"

Vegito felt his face flush against his will. "All right, fine," he grumbled and stepped inside. Sakura took a seat nearby as she waited for him.

After some back and forth in the fitting room and Sakura throwing him a few more outfits to try out, the two purchased what they liked and left for the next store. Sakura had them stop at a public bathroom so he could change, wanting to take his gi to a specific shop where they could order a few remakes of it so he had more than one. Vegito came back out wearing a white undershirt with a collared short sleeved button up over it, some jeans and some regular tennis shoes. He had left the over shirt unbuttoned, which Sakura (and several other women) could silently appreciate, and kept his gloves on.

"You really do look good in those clothes," Sakura complimented with a smile. It only grew at the pink color on Vegito's cheeks.

After putting in an order for a few more of his gi for him, the two of them made their way back to her apartment. Going back to her room, Sakura rearranged some things in her closet to put his clothes in there. She had no room in her drawers for them, and she didn't really want his stuff getting too mixed up with hers as it was. It did occur to her how this made them seem like a married couple, and it took her a few moments to swallow her embarrassment over that fact. It was only temporary. It would be fine.

"Right, so that's that," she said awkwardly after showing him. "I'm gonna go ahead and set up your futon for you so it'll be ready for when we get back."

Vegito nodded as she headed out of her room to get that done. He lingered in her room a moment, taking in the decorations. The bed was in the corner just under the window. There was a large stuffed slug on it, which he found peculiar. Next to the bed was a night stand with a simple lamp and alarm clock. On the other wall there was a desk with scrolls and several alarmingly large books on it.

Her whole apartment was neat and clean. He could smell her natural scent as soon as he was in the apartment, but it was strongest in her room which made him want to linger in there a bit longer than what was appropriate. With a deep breath, he made his way down the hall to the living room which would become his bedroom for the duration of his stay. She was just finishing up, straightening out the wrinkles in the blankets she had laid over the futon.

"There, that should do it," she said, hands on her hips as she stepped back to look at her handiwork. Glancing at the clock, she turned to Vegito. "I bet you're hungry. We skipped out on lunch this afternoon so I can imagine you're starving."

He shrugged. He was pretty hungry, but having not done anything particularly strenuous that day like fighting or training, it wasn't as bad as it had been that morning. "Yeah."

"All right, we should probably head out. Naruto's probably waiting on us now."

* * *

Ichiraku's had grown considerably more popular over the last couple years. Sakura suspected it had something to do with that it was a favorite of a very popular up and coming Hokage, and everyone in the village knew it too. A slew of girls was already there, ogling Naruto who was completely oblivious to them, much to Sakura's amusement. Now that she and Vegito were there, Naruto wasn't the only one garnering attention from the local crowd. Vegito had a look about him that made a lot of people stare. She could only imagine how it annoyed him.

"Naruto, it's kind of busy here. Maybe we should try somewhere else." Sakura suggested.

Naruto was about to respond when another voice and another head of blonde hair (Vegito was starting to notice a pattern) rushed in and gave Sakura a hug. "Sakura! Why didn't you tell me you were back?!"

"Oh! Ino! Hey, yeah, I've been kind of busy," Sakura replied with a smile, returning the blonde's embrace. Ino stepped back to look at her friend before realizing Sakura was not alone.

Light blue eyes peered up at the stranger in their midst before looking back at Sakura. "Who's this?"

"This is Vegito. He's staying with me for a little while. I'll tell you the full story later," Sakura answered, already brushing off the questions that were sure to be on the blonde's tongue. It was too loud and crowded here for long conversations and explanations, which this most definitely would have been. "Vegito, this is my best friend, Ino."

"Pleased to meet you." Ino gave him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Likewise," Vegito nodded, returning her smile with one of his own.

"Is Sai not with you?" Ino asked, turning back to Sakura and Naruto. Sakura merely shrugged.

"Hokage gave him an ANBU assignment so he's gonna be gone for awhile," Naruto offered, looking apologetic. "Sorry, Ino." That lasted all about two seconds before he was halfway in the restaurant. "Let's get some Ichiraku ramen! That'll cheer you up!"

He made it all of two steps before a very angry looking Sakura grabbed him by the ear and pulled him back. "It's too busy Naruto. Let's go somewhere else."

"Ow! Ow! Ow! But Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto whined. He immediately regretted it looking at the glare Sakura was giving him. Even Vegito had to take a step back. If looks could kill…

That was how they ended up at a different restaurant. Another buffet for Sakura and Vegito. Something that would be a little easier on her wallet. Naruto looked dejected that he had been denied ramen. Sakura had suggested that he just go get some afterwards, but he argued that ramen, as good as it was alone, was even better when shared. He was immediately teased by both Sakura and Ino for being so cheesy.

Sakura noticed Vegito remained relatively quiet, busying himself with filling up on food. Perhaps it would have been better if it had been just the two of them, as she was curious to know more about his world. Course, if it really had just been the two of them, people might have assumed they were on a date, and Sakura didn't need those kinds of rumors going around. Too late though since he was gonna be living with her from now on. Rumors were going to start anyway.

Naruto and Ino watched in awe as Vegito ate virtually everything the restaurant had to offer. Sakura, though still not used to it, took it in stride in comparison. The other two almost forgot to actually get their fair share before Vegito had everything else.

Ino was the first to recover from her shock. "So what exactly is going on between you two? Is there a reason he's staying at your place?"

Sakura looked at Vegito, asking for his permission. The Saiyan just shrugged in response. He didn't mind if others knew, but he appreciated her concern. So Sakura reiterated the story to Ino, with some help from Vegito, minus the part about sleeping in the same bed together and him nearly killing her upon their initial meeting. She wanted to keep that bit a secret between herself and Vegito. It had been a misunderstanding anyway. Sakura even went on to explain that it was under Tsunade's orders that she was to have him under her roof. Not that it mattered as she would have had him stay with her anyway. It wasn't like he had anywhere else to go, and she wasn't about to kick him to the curb.

"Aw! That's no fair! I wanna hot guy to fall out of the sky for me too!" Ino whined with an easy grin, clearly teasing Sakura, but the reaction she got was from Vegito, who choked on his water. Sakura smacked Ino lightly on her arm.

"Please don't kill my guest, Ino!" she joked.

"For real though, you have all the luck with guys. First, you get teamed up with Sasuke-kun, then you get Sai, and now this," Ino complained.

Vegito finished coughing before excusing himself to get more food, clearly uncomfortable with this conversation. "It's not like that Ino," Sakura replied shaking her head.

"I hope not," Naruto chimed in. "I don't need any more competition for Sakura-chan's heart."

Ino snorted. "Oh, please, we all know you're completely hot for Sasuke, Naruto. Don't kid yourself."

It was Naruto's turn to choke. Both girls laughed at his expense.

"For real though? You're not the least bit interested?" Ino asked, raising a brow at her friend.

"Even if I was, which I'm not, I couldn't act on it," Sakura replied, glancing over at the Saiyan. "I'm helping him get back home, and that's it. Why are you always so hung up on my love life? Trying to live precariously through me?"

"Maybe," Ino replied just as Vegito came back.

"Well, anyway…" Sakura said, deciding to change the subject for the Saiyan's sake. "How are things going with you and Sai?"

The three humans continued to chat for awhile longer even after Vegito finished eating. Leaving the restaurant, the four of them went their separate ways, with Sakura and Vegito heading back to her apartment together. Several people seemed to notice them, and already Sakura could hear them whispering about her. The kunoichi liked to think that rumors and what people thought of her didn't bother her, but the thought of people talking about the disciple of the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade, possibly sleeping around with some strange man? It bothered her. Though it was less about herself and more about Tsunade's reputation.

"A lot of people seem to know who you are," Vegito noted as they walked.

"Oh, yeah, well, I am the disciple of the Fifth Hokage, and I am friends with our village hero, Naruto," Sakura replied. "That tends to garner some attention."

"Hn…"

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura noticed a couple walking past holding hands. A spike of envy shot through her, and Sakura tried to quelch it. Ino's earlier talk about romance wormed its way back into her mind, and it only served to make the pink haired kunoichi mad. Nineteen years old and never had a boyfriend. Not that there was something wrong with that, of course, but it made her lonely to think about. She could only wonder how that made Naruto feel, since the one he liked could never come back.

Shaking her head, Sakura decided to distract herself by asking Vegito about the world he came from.

"Tell me about your world," the young woman said, her hands tucked together behind her back. "What's it like? Is it anything like ours?"

Vegito started at the question, but went on to answer. "Hm… a little bit. The people are about the same I guess, but I suppose that's just how humans are," Vegito said with a shrug. "But it's also very different. The technology we have back home is a lot more advanced than here. Most humans get around by using hover cars or jets."

"What are those?"

"Just simple modes of transportation," Vegito replied with a shrug. "Cars are meant for shorter distances, like if you live in a city and need to get to work. They can get you long distance, but typically the best way to go anywhere far is by jet. It's a contraption that flies, I don't know the mechanics behind it."

"Oh." Sakura was quiet for a moment. "Do you have any family? I know you said you were the last Saiyan, but…"

Vegito let out a small sigh. "I do, technically, but it's complicated."

"What do you mean?"

Vegito let out a sigh. "Well, here's the thing. I was only created a few hours before you and I met. Or at least I think it was a few hours. I can't be sure because my memories are a bit fuzzy. Before me, there were two other Saiyans, Goku (or Kakarot as was his Saiyan name) and Vegeta. They were the ones fighting Zamasu. They couldn't win on their own, or even teamed up together, so they had one other option. These earrings I have on?" Sakura nodded, not sure what to make of any of this. "A god gave them to those two, and they permanently fused to create me.

"They both had their own families, but I'm not so sure I could really call them mine," Vegito pondered aloud. "So yes, I do have family, technically. Two wives and three sons. Oh, and a grandchild."

"A grandchild?" Sakura said, incredulous. "How old are you? Or… how old were Goku and Vegeta?"

"They were in their forties about, give or take…" It was difficult to determine since both had spent time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, and Goku had been dead for seven years.

"But… You don't look that much older than me?"

"Yeah, well, that being a Saiyan for you. We stay in our prime longer than humans. I probably won't start aging until I'm closer to 80 or so, and then it'll be pretty rapid deterioration from there." Thinking about it almost made him depressed, but perhaps with him being a fusion, things were a little different.

"Incredible." Sakura murmured to herself. Everything he told her was even more unbelievable than the last, but she believed him. It was too ludicrous to make up, and he seemed pretty sane to her. Tsunade had berated her for just believing everything he said, even if it turned out to be true, but her instincts just told her to believe him.

Once they were home, Sakura took her shoes off at the front door. Vegito followed suit, heading into the living room as Sakura made her way back to her room.

She got part way down the hall, and Vegito was contemplating what he was going to sleep in when she stopped and turned to him. "Hey Vegito…?"

"Hm?"

"It's… probably going to take a while to find a way to get you back home, but I promise, I'll do whatever I can to help you." Sakura solemnly vowed. Vegito's gaze softened.

"You don't have to do that, you know," he murmured, looking away from her sincere gaze.

"I know, but I'm going to anyway. You have my word."

Vegito nodded. "Thanks."

"You're welcome…" There was a pregnant pause. "Well, good night Vegito."

"Good night, Sakura."

* * *

 **God! finally! this thing just gets longer each time I work on it lol**

 **Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter. Sakura and Vegito are going to be traveling to multiple worlds, including some of my own creation. That'll become more apparent in the next chapter, but feel free to make suggestions as to what series they visit… through PM preferably, but yeah whatever suits you**

 **you can also find me on tumblr under the same pen name allhailnarusama to make more suggestions**

 **I may end up bumping the rating on this story up, but I haven't entirely decided**

 **also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed. Your kind words really help me press forward!**

 **leave a comment/tell me your thoughts**


	3. Enter Mokona

The next few days, Sakura and Vegito fell into a sort of routine. The first had been a little rough on Sakura. She had awoken to find Vegito had not only gotten up before her, but had eaten everything in her fridge. _Everything._ It was just a good thing Tsunade had given her some extra money because if this was going to happen every morning, the kunoichi wasn't sure she could take it. He _had_ warned her about his enormous appetite, and she had seen it. Sakura had just been dumb enough not to go shopping the day before. So she left him some money to use and rushed off to work, determined to go grocery shopping after work to restock her supply. The Saiyan was determined not to use any of the money she had given him. He was already causing her enough stress, and he could just go out to the forest outside the village and hunt something. He realized belatedly that he should have just done that in the first place rather than pillage her fridge.

After Sakura left, Vegito headed out to the training grounds. He noticed he had an entourage, though they tried to keep themselves well hidden. It wasn't that they were doing a bad job hiding and he understood why they were there; it was just frustrated Vegito because he couldn't cut loose if he wanted to. They also underestimated how good his sight was. Unable to do much in the way of training without casting further suspicion on himself, Vegito went out to hunt something to eat, and returned to wait outside the hospital for Sakura.

The second day was much smoother for both of them. Sakura had stocked enough this time and had gotten up extra early to prepare it all. Her cooking wasn't the best Vegito ever had, but she was better at it than Bulma (there was a reason the blue eyed genius's mother was the cook of the house, and even then, they had bots and other cooks to help her out). He would go train, and then wait on her at the hospital, all the while the ANBU following him whenever Sakura wasn't around. It seemed Tsunade didn't quite trust him, and he decided it would be better not to try and stir up trouble with the Hokage.

By day three, they had the routine established. The rest of the week went by smoothly.

It was on day five that things started to change up. Sakura was at the hospital, looking over some patient information, but she wasn't really focused on it. Rather, she was thinking about how Kaguya was able to switch between dimensions. Obito had a similar ability and was even able to use it to help save Sasuke, but he had needed massive amounts of chakra to do it. That was probably how Kaguya did it, but maybe there was a technique she could learn or develop to bypass that.

Heaving a sigh, Sakura took one last look at the papers in front of her before shoving them in her desk drawer out of frustration. The answer lay with Kaguya. Sakura was certain of that. Agitated, Sakura stood up to leave, grabbing her things before heading out the door. Passing one of the nurses, she stopped. "Hey, excuse me, can you let Lady Tsunade I've left for today? I can barely focus on what I'm doing so I need to let off some steam."

"Sure thing, Miss Sakura."

Pleased, Sakura put up her lab coat and grabbed her things before heading out the door of the hospital. Vegito was outside waiting for her, which surprised her. He'd been coming to wait for her the past few days, but she didn't know he'd been coming so early. Sakura grinned as she approached him. He smiled back as he stood up upon her arrival.

"You're out early."

"Yeah, I wasn't getting anything done. Too much on the brain." The kunoichi replied. "Have you been waiting out here for me this early every day so far?"

Vegito shook his head. "No, I'm usually out on the training grounds, but I decided to take a day off from that. I did a little exploring of your town before I came here."

"Oh? What did you think?"

"It's a nice town." He shrugged. "Dunno if I'd live here permanently, but that's just me."

"Well, I'm glad you think so," she said with a grin. Konoha was by no means perfect, but she would argue it was better than most other places. "Well, I know you decided to take the day off from training, but I need to do some myself. I haven't been able to do so in a long time, and I'm probably getting rusty."

Vegito smiled. "Maybe I'll join you. I don't really have anything else to do."

"Maybe we could spar!" Sakura suggested with a grin. Vegito nodded. There was no way Sakura could be an actual match against him, but the fused Saiyan was interested in what she had to offer in a fight. "We'll go check to see if those gi I had made are done first. They should be by now."

Sure enough, when they got to the store, Vegito's two new gi were ready to be picked up. They went back to her apartment to change into more appropriate training clothes before heading out to the grounds. Sakura, dressed in a red top with an obi belt, black shorts and black sandals, began to stretch a little in preparation. Vegito, dressed in one of his gi, followed suit. Sakura was kind of excited to see what Vegito could do. He had said he was a martial artist, so she would be happy to see how her taijutsu worked out against him. He didn't use chakra, apparently. He had something about ki. She wanted to see how that was different from chakra.

"You ready?" Vegito asked with a smirk. While he wasn't about to use his full power against her, the Saiyan certainly wasn't planning on making this fight easy for her either. Basically, he wanted to get a feel for her limits and see if he could push them any.

"As I'll ever be I guess," Sakura replied as she took a defensive stance.

Vegito also took a stance, a mixture of Goku and Vegeta's styles. Sakura studied the stance, looking for any weaknesses but could find none. She shifted her footing ever so slightly, and the Saiyan took that as an invitation to come at her. He slowed down his attack just enough so she could see it coming and react. Sakura dodged the first one fine, but as he started picking up the pace of the fight, she started to have some difficulty.

Her movements were fluid and elegant, Vegito noted. He tried to kick her feet out from underneath her, but she just flipped over onto her hands and leapt away from him. Vegito was about to go at her again when she came in for the attack. He smirked as he raised his arms to block the strike. When her fist connected, he was taken by surprise the power behind it. While it wasn't enough to cause him pain or even really affect him, the ground did give out from beneath his feat. Dust rose in the air as the ground cracked.

Sakura backed off, her mouth open in shock. No one had ever tried blocking her superhuman strength and succeeded. Granted she had pulled back some when she realized he was trying to block it, but still! If there were any doubts as to the truth that he wasn't human, they were long gone now. "How…?"

"I'm a lot stronger than I look," Vegito said still smirking as he lowered his guard. He started rubbing his arms because that had actually caused some discomfort. "Still though, that surprised me. I didn't think you packed such a punch."

"I… I actually pulled back at the last second when I realized you were gonna block it." She admitted, still stunned her attack had done nothing to him.

"Really? All right then, let me see what you've got. Give me your best shot and don't hold back," Vegito said confidently, putting his guard back up as her target.

Frowning, Sakura was bound and determined now to see if she could knock him down at least. Focusing her chakra to her fist, Sakura charged at him, her hand practically glowing from the amount she was putting into this one attack.

Vegito noticed the look on her face and couldn't help but grin a bit. He braced himself for the attack, which was a good thing because this one had actually been ten times more powerful than the last one. Her fist connected with his arms and the ground below him exploded as the energy passed over him and into the environment around them. Trees behind him were completely upturned and smashed to pieces, and Vegito found she had actually managed to push him back.

Sakura was breathing heavy from the amount of effort she had put into that and was left completely dumbfounded that it still had no effect at all on the Saiyan. "No… way…"

"Not bad," Vegito complimented. "What else can you do?"

It was a good thing Sakura had other tricks beside her superhuman strength or she might have been in real trouble had they been enemies. Pulling herself back, she took another stance. "You're just gonna have to find out."

Vegito grinned as their fight continued. This time, however, the fused Saiyan made sure not to leave any openings for her, keeping her on her toes at all times. After a few minutes, Sakura was starting to sweat. She couldn't keep dodging him forever. That's when an idea began to form in her head. Several different times in different intervals, Sakura let her pace slack, making it look like she was attempting to catch her breath or getting exhausted. She paid for it of course. Vegito wasn't doing any serious damage, but that didn't mean his hits didn't hurt.

Finally, Sakura saw her opportunity. Vegito delivered a blow to her torso causing her to gasp in pain, and out of luck and perhaps a little negligence on Vegito's part, Sakura managed to graze the Saiyans arm. It was all she needed as the fusion jumped back in shock, his arm falling limply to his side. Sakura, grateful for the momentary reprieve, collapsed on her knees, gasping for breath since he had just knocked the wind out of her and taking a moment to heal the bruises Vegito had left.

"What did you do?" Vegito asked in disbelief as he tried in vain to move even just his fingers. It was completely numb.

"I… I cut the nerves and tendons in your arm…" Sakura replied, slowly getting back to her feet. "I am a medic, you know. I know how the body works. It's something I've been working on for awhile now. What do you think?"

Vegito frowned, but he was impressed with her. Physically, she couldn't compete with him, and once she realized that, Sakura turned to other tactics. It was a nice reminder to Vegito that sometimes it wasn't all about power. He'd made the mistake of being too overconfident. In fact, he realized, she had purposely played him that way. A small smile replaced the frown.

"That's impressive. I didn't give you enough credit."

She grinned at the compliment, her ego boosting a bit. "I don't think I have it in me to continue. I put way too much into that one punch, so let me heal your arm."

Vegito nodded in agreement as she came up to him. He watched with some fascination as her hand began to glow a soft green, the same green as her eyes, he noticed. Slowly, the feeling in his arm returned, and he was able to move it freely.

He tensed as he saw something move out of the corner of his eye. Sakura pressed a hand to his shoulder, silently telling him that it was okay. A man in a mask, an ANBU, looked at them as Sakura finished up healing Vegito's arm. There was an awkward pause before he spoke. "Hokage wants to see you both."

"Oh. Did she happen mention why?" Sakura asked, wondering for half a second if it was because she had skipped out at the hospital.

"No, she didn't. Just that she wants to see you both immediately," the ANBU member replied before vanishing since he had delivered the message. Sakura huffed, somewhat disappointed that she wouldn't have a chance to get to the library to look into a way to traverse dimensions, and irritated that the ANBU had no information as to what Tsunade wanted to discuss. Then again, she asked for both of them. Had she found something? Sakura didn't realize Tsunade had been looking into it as well.

"We should probably go see what she wants to talk to us about," Sakura suggested, offering Vegito a sheepish grin.

He nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Sakura and Vegito arrived at the Hokage tower about 20 minutes later. Naruto and Kakashi were already there. Naruto had a note in his hand as Kakashi looked on seemingly disinterested. Sakura knew better, however. Tsunade sat at her desk, hands folded in front of her as she held her eyes closed, but they opened as soon as the kunoichi and Saiyan walked in. Naruto turned to her, but he didn't give her his trade mark grin. He handed her the note, and she took it with a raised brow.

"It's a letter from Sasuke. Apparently, on the same day Vegito appeared, Sasuke found something in Frost Country," Naruto said, looking over at Vegito with a questioning look.

"I don't remember anything," Vegito replied, shrugging. He didn't even remember defeating Zamasu… if he did. "How do you know it was on the same day I appeared?"

"We don't actually know for sure, but supposedly from what we can gather from his letter, something strange appeared in the Land of Frost about the day you appeared."

Sakura looked over at Tsunade. The letter forgotten. "Lady Tsunade, do you really think these two things are related somehow?"

The Hokage looked at her student and sighed. "I don't know, but I do want you to check it out. Might as well take Vegito with you. It's too much of coincidence."

"So what, we're going to go check something out because it happened to appear on the same day I did?" Vegito asked.

"From what Sasuke says in his letter, it's just really suspicious to us," Sakura told him softly. "There's a barrier around this house where originally there wasn't even a house. He can't seem to get through to even see what might be inside."

Vegito nodded though he wasn't quite sure he understood. He trusted Sakura's judgement, though.

"Right, so I want you to meet up with Sasuke and check it out Sakura. If you want to take Vegito with you, that's fine."

Sakura glanced back at him. "Do you wanna come or would you rather wait here? This may not have anything to do with you."

Vegito was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "I'll go. It'll be better than just waiting for you to come back."

Tsunade nodded. "Be careful. Both of you. Let me know what you find."

The two of them nodded.

Outside of the office, Naruto approached Sakura, a rather serious look on his face. "Hey, Sakura? Do you think we can talk?" He spared a quick glance at Vegito. "Alone if that's all right."

Sakura peered over her shoulder at the Saiyan, who shrugged in response to her unspoken question. The kunoichi nodded at her teammate before digging into her pocket, handing over her key to Vegito so he could go on ahead. Sakura watched him before turning back to Naruto.

"All right, what is it?"

"Let's head up to the top of the Hokage monument first," Naruto said with a grin.

"Okay." Naruto took her by the hand to lead the way.

On top of the head of the Fourth Hokage, both Sakura and Naruto looked out over their growing village. It had been through a lot the past few years. At one point it had even been completely demolished by the Akatsuki leader, Pein. Now the scars were no longer visible either from above or on the ground among the crowded buildings.

"So what's this all about?" she asked glancing over at the blond standing out a little closer to the edge than her.

Naruto's hands were on his hips as he looked over his village as he grinned down at them. Sakura felt a small smile grace her lips, knowing full well, she was looking at a future Hokage looking over his village. He then turned to her, and she could almost see the cape he would be wearing flowing behind him.

Naruto's smile faded as he looked at her. "I have a bad feeling about this mission you're about to go on."

Sakura's own smile disappeared. "What makes you say that?"

He shrugged as he came closer. "I dunno. Gut instinct? I'm not going to stop you, but I want you to be careful so you can come back. All right?"

"Okay, I will."

"I mean it, Sakura."

"You're really that worried? Do you not trust Vegito?"

Naruto frowned. "No, it's not that I don't trust him. I don't know. I just have this weird feeling."

Sakura smiled and took his hand. "I promise you, Naruto, I'll come back. It's just a quick mission. I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto nodded and his smile returned. "I'll be waiting."

* * *

Sakura and Vegito were preparing to leave when Naruto, Kakashi, Sai, and Ino met them at the gate. Grinning, Sakura ran over to Ino, giving her best friend a good-bye hug. While she said her farewells to the other three, Naruto made his way over to Vegito with a rather serious look on his face. Vegito raised a curious eyebrow as the two of them faced off.

"You better not let anything happen to her, got it?"

Vegito resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They weren't going to be gone long if he had anything to say about it, but he might as well humor the kid. He seemed to be really close to Sakura. "I promise. I won't let anything happen to her."

"I'm gonna hold you too that," Naruto said as he held up his hand for Vegito to take. The blond had a grin on his face that brought one out of Vegito as well

The fused Saiyan took it with a grin of his own. "You got it."

Sakura approached them, smiling. "Well, we're off. Bye Naruto. We'll be back before you know it."

The blond nodded as the two of them headed out the gate and down the road. Sakura glanced over at her partner, who seemed awful miffed about something, but she couldn't even begin to guess what. She was about to ask him about it when he suddenly spoke first.

"I know of a faster way we can get there."

Sakura glanced back at him, confused. "How? We're taking the most direct route. Not to mention you're not from this world. Do you even know how to get there?"

"Like this." He said with a grin, picking her up bridal style, much to her surprise. His aura sparked around him as he took off into the sky. Sakura let out a yelp as she clung to him, burying her face into his neck as she felt a wave of vertigo wash over her. When they finally came to a stop, Sakura glanced over her shoulder, jaw dropping in shock. They had to be at least four kilometers up.

"You said it was northeast, right?" he asked with a grin. Vegito was clearly amused by the shocked look on her face.

"You didn't tell me you could fly!"

"You never asked." He shrugged.

"Oh right, like that's just something you ask someone. 'Oh hey, by the way, can you fly at all?' Yeah, that sounds like a perfectly reasonable question." She replied sardonically, scowling at him, though it looked more like a pout. He laughed at the look on her face.

"You got me there," he said with a grin, and Sakura couldn't stay mad at him.

"Anyway, yeah, it's northeast," she said, pointing in said direction. "Do you think can go that far?"

Again, he laughed. "Just between us, I could probably travel the circumference of your world in less than a minute if I really wanted to."

"What? No way!"

"Way. I'd demonstrate, but from what I understand, we're on a mission, right? Best we get that done first."

"Right…" she murmured. Smirk growing into a grin, Vegito took off in the direction she had mentioned. Sakura made the effort to look below them in order to spot where they needed to land. It didn't take them long to spot what Sasuke had mentioned. A giant glassy dome covered a good kilometer in diameter on the ground right near the border of Frost and Cloud. The dome had a strange glow about it. It's glossy surface shifted and shimmered with a multitude of colors. Perhaps the strangest thing was what was in the bubble. It was midsummer, and even in the Land of Frost, the surrounding scenery of the forested mountains was nothing but green. Inside the dome, however was a very different scene. It was snowing! In looked like a giant snowglobe had made its home in the mountain ranges of the north. Even some of the mountains had been carved out. Sakura and Vegito stared at it in awe. The kunoichi turned to the Saiyan.

"You ever seen anything like that before?"

Vegito shook his head. "No. This is odd."

Sakura shivered as her gut tightened with anxiety. "Here, let's look around the edge of it. Sasuke's probably down there waiting for us."

Sure enough, he was down there, though it took them a moment to find him. If he was at all surprised to see them there already or that they were flying, Sasuke didn't let it show. Vegito landed and set Sakura down.

"Hey Sasuke!" Sakura greeted.

"Hn. Who is this?"

"This is Vegito. I met him on my last mission." Sakura went on to explain the whole story to Sasuke who was giving Vegito an odd look.

"So… did you happen to find this or…?" Sakura asked once she was finished telling her story and explaining why Vegito was with her.

"I heard about it at a tavern nearby."

"Do you know what it is?"

"No, but I do know that it's impenetrable." As if to demonstrate, Sasuke smacked the surface of the dome. Nothing happened. No reaction.

"Weird…" Sakura murmured, stepping closer to examine it. She placed her hand on it to feel it. It was like ice, which wasn't too surprising since it was snowing within. As soon as her hand made contact, however, the glass suddenly began to ripple like water. Sakura was about to pull away when it began sucking her in. A shriek escaped her, and she heard Vegito yell her name before she was swallowed up.

Snow crunched under her foot as she struggled to retain her balance. She turned around just in time to see Vegito also come through the strange glass like dome. Sasuke remained on the otherside, pressing his hands to the dome and looking awfully confused. Sakura felt just as confused. What in the world was going on?

"What the hell?" Vegito looked incredulous as he glanced back.

"Well, maybe we'll find the cause of all this," Sakura suggested, scanning the immediate area within the globe. She was already working her way further in, traversing the terrain carefully, by the time Vegito had started following her. There didn't seem to be much there save for barren trees covered in snow. Sakura started to shiver a few minutes into their search.

in the middle of the giant bubble stood a strange dome shaped house. Cold and curious, Sakura was the first to see if he door was unlocked. She barely touched the door when it opened on its own. That was creepy. Didn't stop her from trudging inside, Vegito noticed. He followed her in. It wasn't much warmer inside than it was out. If anyone lived here, they weren't there now. Vegito heard a noise in one of the back rooms. It sounded like paper being torn.

"You hear that?"

"Hear what?"

Vegito didn't answer, just followed the sound into what looked to be some sort of study. In the middle of the room, ripping pages from a few scattered books, sat a small rabbit-like creature with a large red jewel on its forehead. Sakura followed in after.

"What is it?" she asked. She stopped dead at the door with him, looking on in wonder. "A rabbit?"

Vegito just blinked. "Looks like it."

The creature tilted to the side. "Puu!"

Abandoning the books, the little creature bounded up to Sakura. She barely had time to react before it leaped up, tapping its paw to her forehead before falling into her arms.

 _Mokona_ …

"Mokona?" she repeated.

"Puu!"

"Is that your name?"

"Puu!"

"Is _that_ what's causing all this?" Vegito asked. His hands on his hips as he stared at Mokona.

"I think so…"

Before either of them could decide on what to do next, Mokona began to glow, lifting into the air. Wings sprouted from his back and a magic circle appeared beneath it. Multi colored lights danced around him and the couple. Confused, Sakura stepped back, closer to Vegito who, in response, put an arm around her protectively.

It took him a second to realize they were both being pulled into the creature's mouth. Vegito tried to power up into Super Saiyan Blue, but it all but drained him of all his strength. Closing his eyes, Vegito held Sakura close as she tucked herself into his chest. Then everything went black.

On the outskirts of the magical globe, Sasuke watched with horror as the whole thing suddenly vanished before his eyes, as if it had never even been there to begin with.

* * *

 **I'm late! Sorry! I had a really busy week and I could just barely finish this chapter today.**

 **And so our adventure begins. Mokona, for those that don't know, comes from CLAMP, and is the original Mokona from their series Magic Knight Rayearth. You all probably have a lot of questions now, but I promise everything I do and write has a rhyme and a reason. I just can't reveal why yet.**

 **I already have a place in mind where our two heroes end up first. While we are going to be visiting other worlds/other series and I am taking whatever requests you might have, it should be noted that we _will_ be coming back to both the Naruto and DBZ universes several times and they will remain the most prominent in this story. **

**That being said, if you do have a request/suggestion as to where they go, please note that there is a chance I will not be able to do it. I'm only human and have not seen every show/movie/anime/cartoon that has ever been created, but I will do my best.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this so far cause we're in for a long ride together.**

 **Leave a comment and thanks for reading.**


	4. Vegito! Sakura! I Choose You!

It was quiet save for the chirping of birds and bugs and the soft rustle of a gentle breeze blowing lazily through the tree tops. Upon waking, it took Sakura a moment to gather her wits before sitting up with a start. The house, the snow, the bitter chill, it was all gone! In their place stood tall trees, bushes, and a variety of plants and flowers. The brush was so thick the sunlight only just barely breached the canopy to reach the forest floor.

Shaking her head in confusion, Sakura glanced back at Vegito, who, from the looks of it, was still out cold. After making sure he wasn't hurt again (he was just exhausted), she turned her attention to the cause of all this. Or at least the thing she believed to be the cause. Mokona was busy snoozing right next to Vegito, right between the two of them.

 _Did you bring us here?_ Sakura wondered, glancing back at the forest around them. _Where is 'here' anyway?_ Unconsciously removing herself from Vegito's protective embrace, she decided to go and scout around, but something stepped out from the brush, causing her to pause.

Sakura had never seen anything like it. It wasn't a dog, but it's features were very canine-like with brown and tan fur, pointed fox-like ears, and a fuzzy tail. It was absolutely adorable, and the amount of effort it took for Sakura not to squeal in delight at the sight was phenomenal. It stopped and looked at her curiously, sniffing the air as if her scent alone would tell it if she were safe or not. The kunoichi sat absolutely still, not wanting to frighten away. It took a step closer, and then another, and another. It came to a stop when Vegito began to stir beside her, groaning as he tried to sit up.

"No, no! Stay down!" Sakura whispered hoarsely, comically pushing him back down in an attempt to hold him still. Her efforts were in vain as the little fox creature began to creep away.

"Hey! What the-!" Vegito cried indignantly. Still drained of most of his strength, he didn't bother to fight her off. Not that he would have anyway.

"Shh!" Sakura cut him off. "It's okay. We won't hurt you." It started to back away a little, much to her dismay. "No, no, no, come back!" She gestured for it to come back, but it disappeared back into the brush.

"Awww!" Sakura complained with a pout, "you scared it off!"

"Can I get up now?" He grumbled.

Sakura shot him a playful glare, having already let go of him. "I guess," she huffed in response. "It was so cute. I wonder what it was."

Vegito shook his head as he sat up, not realizing Mokona had been sitting up against him, so when the Saiyan moved, the small rabbit creature fell back suddenly, startling him awake as well.

"Puu..." Mokona moaned.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm not your pillow," Vegito growled sarcastically, still feeling indignant. His head hurt, and his energy was severely low. It was enough to make any Saiyan grouchy. "Where the hell are we? Did... that thing," he pointed at Mokona, who was already snoozing his worries away again, "bring us here?"

Sakura hesitated, looking around again. "Yeah, I think he did," she replied. "I don't know where he brought us though."

Vegito looked around, stretching out his senses. He was relieved to find that he could in fact sense the ki of this world. The difference was stark, like regaining a lost sense. It was certainly nice to not feel like he was lost in a void. He still could not sense anything from Sakura, and he made a mental note to try and not lose her. "No, we're not in your world anymore. I can sense energies here, unlike in yours. However, I don't think it's mine either."

Sakura swallowed hard, realizing what that meant. She remembered what Naruto told her, how he had a bad feeling about this mission. He'd been right. Now, Sakura had been trapped in another dimension before, but at the time, it was an after thought considering they had been fighting a literal goddess at the time. Her worry over getting home was short lived thanks to the "Sage of Six Paths." This was different.

Suppressing the feelings of anxiety threatening to overwhelm her, she looked down at the creature that had-she assumed-brought them here.

"Hey, wake up." Sakura poked him. "Why did you bring us both here? Where is 'here'? And what are you?"

Mokona didn't answer, just continued to snore. She tried again, and got a small 'puu' groaned out, but nothing else. She tried again, this time grabbing him by his sides and shaking him. That seemed to do the trick, since he stopped snoring, but almost as soon as she stopped, he went back to snoozing.

"Wake up, damnit!" Sakura shouted in frustration. "Where are we? What's going on?!"

Mokona remained silent. Instead, a voice in her head answered. _"Both of you have been chosen."_

Startled, she peered around for the source, earning a strange look from Vegito. Sakura shook her head, not understanding what was happening. Chosen? For what?

 _"A warrior... a healer... find the source... tearing me apart..."_

Sakura clutched at her head. It was the same voice that had spoken to her back inside that house when they first encountered Mokona. _I'm going crazy! I gotta be!_

"Hey, you all right?" Vegito asked, looking concerned.

"I... don't know..."

"Talk to me; what's happening?"

Sakura paused, waiting for more but whatever it was had stopped. "It's nothing. Just got a sudden headache that's all."

Vegito, unconvinced, gently put his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to look at him. He wasn't sure what was going on with her, but he felt the need to comfort her somehow. "Hey, it's going to be all right. We'll get through this."

He grew more concerned when her eyes started to mist over, but she stubbornly blinked her tears back. "Shouldn't you be more worried? You said you had been fighting someone, trying to save your world. You don't remember what happened or how you got to my world. You should be more concerned than me."

Vegito let out a sigh. His gaze drifting away from hers. "Well, as it turns out some of my memories have started to come back to me." Or more accurately, he was starting to be able to get a better picture of what had happened. He remembered destroying fused Zamasu's body, but what happened after was... baffling. Somehow, he'd managed to stick around and killed everyone on Earth anyway. In a last ditch effort, Vegito had used the device Zeno had given to Goku to summon. Everything after that was a blank. He hoped that Bulma, Trunks, and Mai had managed to escape in the time machine.

Shaking his head to clear it, he looked back at Sakura. "I think the fight was over when I came to your world. I still want to get back, make sure everything's okay, but... there's no rush. We'll figure things out."

Sakura took a shaky breath and nodded in response. Finding her reasonably consoled, Vegito released her shoulders. He took a deep breath himself, catching the scent of rain in the distance. Glancing upwards, he could see the breeze as it brushed through the canopy. Not knowing what way was North, it seemed the storm was coming from his ten o'clock.

"Vee..." The small cry startled both of them. The small creature had come back, or perhaps she had never left. She looked at Sakura with some concern, head tilted slightly as she cautiously stepped forward.

Forgetting her troubles for the moment, Sakura cheered at the sight of her coming out of the brush. She held out her hand for the fox (since that's what she looked like to her) to sniff her hand. "Oh, you came back!"

She drew closer and sniffed her hand. Deciding that she was okay, the fox nudged her, indicating she was allowed to touch. Sakura smiled, feeling more at ease as she scratched it behind the ear. Vegito watched curiously for a moment before letting a out a huff.

"We should get going," he said, standing up and drawing her attention away from the adorable creature.

"Okay, but... where to?" Sakura asked, petting the fox one more time before reaching for Mokona and standing up as well. If he was the one who brought them here, it was probably best to keep him with them.

"Whatever we can find I suppose," Vegito said with a shrug. "C'mon, I'll fly. It'll be faster that way."

A small whine and a pressure on Sakura's leg stopped her. Big brown eyes gazed up at Sakura, pleading not to be left behind. "You want to come too?" Sakura asked, crouching down.

"Vee!" She barked, wagging her tail.

"You're not really considering it, are you? We don't know how long we'll be here." Vegito remarked, arms crossed over his chest.

"Yeah, I know, but look at her! She's so cute!"

"How do you know it's a girl?"

"I don't. I'm just assuming." Sakura laughed with a slight shrug of her shoulders. Despite his protests, Vegito was pleased to see her so cheerful again. "The marking at the tip of her tail looks like a heart so... girl."

Vegito rolled his eyes and shook his head. "My point is that we shouldn't get attached to something we may or may not see again."

Too late, Sakura was already holding her and giving her a name. "How about Aiko?"

Aiko let out an excited yip, apparently happy with the name. Vegito let out a defeated sigh, rubbing his hand over his brow.

"Are you finished?" he asked.

"What? You jealous you don't have one?" Sakura teased.

"No," Vegito scoffed. "Let's just get going."

She laughed at his embarrassment as she bent down to pick Aiko up. The little fox, however, just clambered up Sakura's arm, settling on her shoulder. She seemed quite comfortable there, but Sakura worried since they were about to be flying. Before Sakura could voice her concern, Vegito's posture changed, drawing her attention. He was staring off into the woods; his body tense. She tried to follow his gaze but didn't spot anything in particular.

"What is it?"

"Someone's coming." He replied, the tension leaving him as he realized the energy he was sensing wasn't dangerous.

As if on cue, a young man, a boy really, no older than 10, burst from the bushes, carrying a small yellow mouse that looked to be badly injured. He was breathing hard, and though their presence made him pause for a moment, he didn't waste much time to talk and started running.

"Hey, wait! Where are you going?!" Sakura called stopping him.

The boy looked at her, his face twisted with worry for what Sakura could only assume was his pet. "I gotta get to the pokemon center! My Pikachu is hurt bad!"

The medic in Sakura immediately kicked. "Well, I'm a medic, let me have a look."

He hesitated, his eyes going from Sakura to Vegito and back again before nodding. "Okay, please take care of him."

"I will," Sakura replied with a nod as they both knelt down. She set Mokona aside to free her hands. Behind her, Vegito huffed, arms crossing back over his chest, but nevertheless, he couldn't help but lean over and watch. Sakura's hands began to glow a faint green as they hovered over the pikachu still in the boy's arms. She had never seen an animal like this before, bright yellow with black tipped ears, a jagged tail like a lightning bolt, and a red pouch on each of it's cheeks. With her chakra gently healing his wounds, she could sense some electricity stored in those pouches, but it wasn't doing any harm. In fact, it seemed the electricity was being generated by those red pouches.

After some time passed, Sakura pulled her hands away and smiled. "Your 'Pikachu' is going to be fine now. He just needs some rest."

The boy, relieved, laughed with delight. "Thank you!" he said as they both stood up; Sakura scooping up the snoozing Mokona. He immediately took noticed of the strange looking rabbit-like creature. "What kind of pokemon is that?"

"Pokemon?"

"What the heck is a pokemon?" Vegito asked, chiming in.

The young boy looked incredulous. Who on this earth didn't know what a pokemon was, especially people who were already travelling with two.

"How do you not know what a Pokemon is?"

Realizing their predicament, Sakura let out a nervous laugh while Vegito awkwardly looked away.

"We uh... only just arrived here. We were pretty sheltered so we don't know much about anything. I'm Sakura by the way." She said with a smile, holding out her hand.

"Oh okay, I guess that makes sense. I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town. This is my partner, Pikachu."

"Pleased to meet you. This is Vegito." Sakura said, introducing him. The Saiyan fusion merely grunted in greeting. "If you don't mind, can you tell me what Pokemon are?"

"Oh, well, um..." Ash started, scratching the back of his head. "I don't know where to begin really. Um... pokemon are creatures with cool powers. Some people keep them as pets but most use Pokemon to battle each other. I just turned ten so I only started my own pokemon journey today, but I'm gonna train to be a pokemon master."

Vegito scoffed at that. "You let other creatures fight your battles for you?" That earned him a jab in the side. "Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being rude!" Sakura snapped back, turning back to Ash before Vegito could respond. "Sorry. Ignore him. Please, go on."

There was a slight pause as Ash looked between the two of them. Sakura was smiling reassuringly while Vegito, now standing behind her to avoid any further injury, glared at her.

"Well, to be honest, I don't know too much about battling yet. I only just started and I... I haven't even really battled wild pokemon yet."

"How did your Pikachu get hurt?"

"He was protecting me." Ash said, looking dejected as he gazed down at the sleeping pokemon in his arms. "It was my fault. I harassed a Spearow and it came after both of us with a whole flock."

Sakura's smile turned pitiable as she watched him. She put her hand on his shoulder. "Your Pikachu is going to be all right. So don't blame yourself too much okay?"

He nodded, but his grip on Pikachu tightened slightly.

Aiko, still on Sakura's shoulder, let out a small cry, drawing everyone's attention.

"Oh, yeah, Ash, do you know what Pokemon she is?" Sakura asked him pointing to Aiko.

"I think that's an Eevee. Here, let me get out my Pokedex..." Ash reached for his back pocket and pulled out a small tablet of sorts. It suddenly started talking, surprising Sakura a bit.

"Eevee; the Evolution Pokemon; a normal type; Eevee can evolve into many different types of pokemon."

"Evolve?".

"Yeah, lot's of pokemon can evolve, changing their form and get even stronger," Ash replied as he tried to get his pokedex to see what kind of Pokemon Mokona was.

"No information is available for this pokemon."

"That's weird."

Sakura and Vegito glanced at one another. That wasn't entirely surprising to either of them. Unlike Pikachu or Eevee, Aiko, Vegito couldn't sense any energy from Mokona, and Sakura had her suspicions, what with the voice in her head trying to talk to her every time she wondered about him.

Vegito glanced up at the sky. The scent of rain was getting stronger. He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, grabbing her attention. "We need to find some shelter or something. It's gonna be raining soon."

"Oh, all right," Sakura said, idly wondering how he knew. "You wouldn't happen to know where we might some place to stay, would you, Ash?"

Ash, who was staring at Vegito also wondering how he knew, blinked out of his daze. "Huh? Yeah, I have a map here. There should be a pokemon center just a little ways North."

"Pokemon center, you mentioned that earlier. What is that?"

"It's where trainers go to heal their pokemon. Some have cafes were you can get food while others have sleeping accommodations, and some have both, I think." Ash answered. "That's what Professor Oak said anyway. We don't have a pokemon center in Pallet Town."

"Ah, okay, how far away is it?"

Ash looked back at the map on his pokedex and squint at it. Sakura stepped over to look at the map herself. "Looks like it's just a few kilometers from here. Let's go."

"All right, let's get going."

Vegito opened his mouth to suggest that he fly them there, but as Ash turned to lead the way, Sakura turned to him and shook her head. Vegito huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh so you get to show off your abilities, but not me?" He whispered to her, and Sakura could have sworn to the gods that he was pouting.

"Oh, yeah, let's just freak the poor kid out. That's a great idea." Sakura whispered back sardonically. It was a relief that they hadn't done so already what with her healing Pikachu and all.

"Little late for that, aren't we?"

"Oh shut up, let's not freak the kid out anymore than we already have. He's got enough questions as it is," Sakura replied before turning back to follow Ash. Vegito harrumphed in annoyance while following after both of them.

Just as Sakura had predicted, Ash had a few questions of his own for them. "Um... Sakura... I was wondering... how were you able to heal Pikachu? I know there are some pokemon who can heal, but I've never heard of a human being able to do something like that."

Sakura shrugged and gave a nervous laugh. "Uh well, I was taught how to do that. Not sure I can explain it."

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed, startling Sakura with his excitement. "Do you think you could teach me?"

"So much for freaking him out," Vegito whispered in her ear, earning a halfhearted glare from her.

"Um..." Sakura hesitated. "I'm afraid I can't," Ash looked disappointed by that answer, so Sakura continued, "but I'll tell you what, how about instead, when Pikachu's all rested up and the rain has passed, why don't you and I have a pokemon battle? That's what you call it right? That way you and I can get a feel for what they're like. What do you think Aiko?" The Eevee on Sakura's shoulder barked with delight at the idea.

At that, Ash perked up. "You got it." He agreed with a grin. Sakura offered him her own grin. Behind them, Vegito rolled his eyes. Being a Saiyan, he didn't like the idea of someone else fighting on his behalf, Saiyan pride and all that.

For the rest of the trip, Sakura and Ash continued chatting all the way to the Pokemon center with Vegito quietly following behind them. Along the way, various different pokemon crossed their path, with Ash using his pokedex to help identify them. They were mostly bug and grass types, naturally, but different types did show up on occasion, like water pokemon in the river they crossed, and a few bird types. They were half way along when Pikachu woke up, and introductions were made.

"Hello, Pikachu!" Sakura greeted. "How are you feeling?"

"Pika pika!" he replied with a smile. She took that to mean he was feeling better.

"Eev! Eev Eevee!" Aiko exclaimed, introducing herself to Pikachu. After a bit more chatter between them, the two Pokemon clambered down off their trainers and began chasing one another further down the road while the rest of the party followed lazily behind.

Ash went on to explain that turning ten was a sort of right of passage where kids got their own pokemon and went on adventure across the region. He expressed a devout desire to become a pokemon master by challenging gyms, collecting badges, and entering the Pokemon League. His enthusiasm reminded Sakura of Naruto, which was a comfort considering her predicament. For Vegito, it made him wonder if Trunks and Goten should do something similar, with them being close to Ash's age.

They made it to the pokemon center just as the rain was starting to come down. Pikachu and Aiko had exhausted themselves, and were now being carried by Ash and Sakura.

"Looks like you three made it just in time." They all turned to look at the young woman standing behind the main desk. She had red hair pinned up in loops behind her head and curled in bangs. She gave a formal bow. "I'm Nurse Joy. Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, um..." Sakura glanced over at Vegito, who merely shrugged as he put his hands behind his head, and then at Ash, who shook his head. After all, Pikachu was fine now. "No, I think we're good. Thank you, though," she finally answered with a formal bow of her own.

"All right, the cafe is just down that way," Nurse Joy gestured to the left, "and if you need somewhere to stay for the night, there's some amenities down there," she continued, pointing to the hallway on the right.

Sakura nodded and thanked the nurse again before the three of them headed for the cafe to possibly get a bite to eat.

"Looks like we might be here awhile." Vegito staring out the window to watch the rain.

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking," Sakura agreed while she set Mokona and Aiko down.

Ash suddenly turned to them. "I should probably call my mom and let her know I'm okay."

Sakura smiled. "All right, we'll just be sitting here in the cafe."

Ash nodded and hurried off to the video phones. Sakura watched him run off while Vegito walked over to a table and sat down. Sakura felt something constrict in her chest when she thought of her own parents. She had no way to contact them and tell them she was okay. She hadn't been gone long, but there was no telling where they would end up or for how long. Mokona showed no signs of waking on the whole of their trip, and even her attempts to wake the small creature had produced no results. Course, even if he did wake up, that didn't mean he'd be able to give them any answers, since he couldn't say much besides 'puu.'

With a sigh, she sat down as well, setting Mokona on the seat next to her.

"Hey, I packed some food for us," Sakura murmured, pulling off her backpack and pulling out a scroll. "We'll need to find a way to get more since we don't know how long we'll be here or... anything really. I could probably do some work as a doctor or something." She glanced back to where Nurse Joy was. "I'll ask her tomorrow."

"Hm." Vegito replied.

Setting the scroll where she'd packed their food aside, Sakura saw her wallet in her bag, and out of curiosity, pulled it out. She let out a sigh, not expecting anything but what she already knew to be in there. Despite that, she opened it anyway and very nearly let out a scream. Instead, she yelped, covering her mouth. Her money was gone, replaced by what she could only guessed to be the money used here.

Vegito eyed her curiously. "You all right?"

Wide-eyed, Sakura shoved her wallet at him. "Look inside and tell me what you see."

Vegito raised a brow at her and looked inside. He sat up in surprise, his expression changing to a look of confusion. "How do you have... pokemon money or whatever?"

Sakura was practically shaking. This didn't entirely fix their problem since she only had so much money but... She shook her head in answer to his question. "I have no freakin' clue!"

Vegito handed her back her wallet, shaking his head in disbelief. "Incredible. What the heck?"

Sakura put it away, glancing at Mokona. _Did you... Did you do that?_

 _"A little help... to get you by..."_

She shook her head. _Can you not?_ "Let's just eat what I packed for now." The kunoichi set her bag aside and opened her scroll to start unsealing some food.

"What happened to avoiding questions from Ash?"

"I'll just tell him I bought it," Sakura replied, shooting him a warning look. Vegito shrugged it off. Didn't matter to him where the food came from, just as long as it was food, and it was edible. He was starving after he'd been completely drained.

By the time Ash came back, the table his new friends were sitting at was covered with food, with Vegito eating most.

"Feel free to have some if you like, but eat quick before Vegito gets it all." Sakura said, frowning at the Saiyan.

"Where did all this come from?" he asked.

"Don't worry about it," Sakura answered, gesturing for him to have a seat. He sat down, looking completely awestruck. Sakura chuckled, passing him a plate of rice balls. "Here."

He gingerly took one and began eating. Suddenly realizing how hungry he was, Ash began digging in with gusto. Though he couldn't match Vegito's pace or amount, he still put a good amount away, much to Sakura's amusement.

Still a little bewildered by everything that had happened to them that day, Sakura decided to put it out of her mind for the rest of the day and relax as best she could. Maybe tomorrow, Mokona would be awake, and they could get some answers... somehow.

She just had to wait a little while longer.

* * *

Save for the storm, the night passed uneventfully. By morning, the rain had moved on, and the three of them were out to start a new day. Much to Sakura and Vegito's chagrin, Mokona had still not woken up, and again, despite their efforts that morning, was still asleep. Frustrated, Sakura put Mokona in her back pack to remain undisturbed (not that it would have mattered anyway). Aiko was settled on Sakura's shoulder as the three of them stepped out of the pokemon center to greet the morning.

Ash, the lively ten year old, bolted outside, excited to try his hand at battling for the first time. Rested and recovered, Pikachu rode on his shoulder, just as eager as his trainer. The morning was bright with hardly a cloud in sight the storm having passed several hours prior, but as Ash looked up into the sky, he caught sight of something. A bird pokemon with brightly colored feathers was sailing on the high winds high above. As it passed, a single feather fell from its body right down to him, almost as though it were a gift meant especially for him.

"Whoa..." Ash said admiring the rainbow colored feather. He looked back up at bird pokemon as it traveled farther away. "Hey, guys! Look!"

Sakura and Vegito, both preoccupied with their menial tasks, had missed the exchange, but looked up just in time to see the bird pokemon as it headed west.

"Oh, what pokemon is that?" Sakura asked, stepping up by Ash, hand shading her eyes as she looked.

"Dunno," he replied before holding up the feather, "but look what it gave me."

"Oh wow! That's so pretty!" Sakura exclaimed, marveling at the pretty colors. She pouted a little, wishing she had gotten one. Ash laughed at the look on her face.

Finished stretching, Vegito approached the two of them. "Don't you two have a battle or something to do?" he asked, drawing their attention.

Sakura nodded. "Well, no better time like the present. I'd like to see what Aiko can do." Sakura reached up to scratch her Eevee's chin.

"I saw a battle ground just over here beside the pokemon center when we came in yesterday," Ash said, already heading over to the side of the building. "I'll see if a referee is available for us."

"You gonna watch?" Sakura asked Vegito.

"I got nothing better to do," he replied with a shrug, "and I wouldn't mind seeing what these battles are all about."

Sakura grinned as she turned to follow Ash. "I'll try not to disappoint you then." She called back to him.

A short while later, Pikachu and Eevee were face to face with their respective trainers behind them. Each had their own advantages and disadvantages. For one, Sakura was already experienced in fighting, and if she and Aiko could truly work together, it would be a quick adaption for the kunoichi. However, her knowledge of pokemon was limited compared to Ash who had known about pokemon all his life, even if he'd only become a trainer in recent days.

The referee signaled for the battle to begin, and Ash started them off. "Pikachu! Use quick attack!"

"Aiko! Use quick attack to counter Pikachu!" Sakura called as the electric mouse bolted towards Eevee.

Eevee bounded forward at an incredible speed. Aiko was fast, but Pikachu, being an electric type, was faster. The two collided and rebounded back to their original positions.

"Aiko! Use tackle!"

"Dodge it Pikachu!"

He easily kept himself out of Eevee's path, but Aiko kept coming back, trying her best to try and catch Pikachu. Sakura waited until her pokemon was close before calling out her next move. "Use sand attack!"

Instead of hitting Pikachu with the tackle, Aiko suddenly kicked up some mud into his eyes, making it difficult to see. Pikachu tried desperately to get the mud out of his eyes. The ground was still wet from the storm, so Eevee's 'sand' attack was more like a 'mud' attack, but still effective.

"Aiko! Use quick attack!"

"Pikachu look out!"

Eevee hit her mark, sending Pikachu up in the air. Ash growled, but he wasn't done yet.

"Pikachu! Use thunderbolt!"

"Aiko! Quick! Use swift to counter!" Sakura called just as Pikachu managed to clear his vision and attack. Eevee opened her mouth, releasing energy in the shape of stars to meet head on with his thunderbolt. The two attacks exploded on contact, and the resulting smoke shrouded the two pokemon from view just as Pikachu landed.

Sakura managed to get a good look where each pokemon was before the smoke and dust obscured her view. Pikachu was now in front of her with Eevee on the other side.

"Aiko! Use tackle! Head for the sound of my voice!" Sakura called. A cry from Pikachu indicated that Aiko had hit her mark as she reappeared in front of Sakura out of the smoke. "Good job! Get ready!"

Suddenly, Pikachu let out another cry, startling everyone. What was happening?As the dust settled, Sakura could make out a large black shadow where Pikachu had been. Soon it became clear that it was no shadow, and it definitely wasn't any pokemon either. A strange black creature-a snake perhaps?-had wrapped itself around Pikachu. It looked like a creature cut out from the night sky, as Sakura could see stars and planets through it's translucent skin.

"Pika..." the yellow pokemon cried as whatever held began to squeeze. The head of the creature reared up, looking at Sakura. She watched with horror as jagged arms with claws sprouted from it's sides. Ash ran into the battle field, desperate to save his pokemon.

"Let go of my Pikachu!" he cried as he ran. "Use thunderbolt!" The yellow mouse released a massive bolt of lightning, but it seemed to have no effect on the monster. As Ash stumbled forward, it slashed at him in a vicious uppercut, shredding his shirt and leaving deep cuts in his chest and stomach. Vegito was on it in a flash, firing ki blasts at the creature's head. That seemed to do some damage as it loosened it's grip on Pikachu enough for the saiyan fusion to rip him out of its grasp.

Sakura followed up with a powerful punch, or it would have been if her fist hadn't just sunk into the creature's now gooey flesh. Those blasts hadn't been all that powerful, just enough to hurt it, so why was she practically sinking into it. She tried to pull back in disgust, attempting to brace one arm against it to pull her arm out, but it just sank right in with the other. The monster seemed to lose its form and began to collapse on top of her. Sakura could feel nothing beyond the weird gunk of its "skin." No organs, no flesh, nothing, just a void. Panic gripped at her chest as she fought desperately to free herself, but by now, it had melted around her feet as well. The harder she tried to pull herself out, the more it pulled her in.

She was about to call for help when a strong arm wrapped around her waste and pulled her out with ease. Vegito, after getting Pikachu to safety, had come to her rescue as well. The whole fight had only lasted a few seconds, but that seemed to be all the creature could take as it began to evaporate into thin air.

"What the hell was that?" Sakura finally asked between gasps as she gripped Vegito's arm, holding him in place. No one could answer that question. Instead, a pained moan and a cry from Pikachu drew their attention away from the it and over to Ash and his pokemon.

"Ash!" Sakura shouted with concern, seeing the deep gouges in his chest. Vegito released her to let her go care for the boy while he carefully examined what was left of their attacker. She knelt down beside him, her hands already glowing green. Pikachu stood beside his trainer, black eyes shinning with tears.

"Don't worry, Pikachu. Ash is going to be fine," she promised. Hands hovering over his chest, Sakura began diligently healing his wounds.

"I've seen a lot of weird things in my lifetime, but _nothing_ like that," Vegito remarked as the last remnants of the monster vanished. He was beginning to suspect that Sakura had been its target from the start, but he had nothing to confirm it. To virtually anyone else, it seemed that it had just attacked them randomly, but the likely hood of some strange creature attacking two people from two different worlds was so low that it just couldn't be a coincidence.

He glanced over at Sakura's bag to see Mokona was not only awake, but had climbed out of her bag, and was now sitting beside it, waiting for them.

"Sakura..." Vegito called.

"Hm?"

"He's awake..."

Sakura, still healing Ash, looked over at Mokona, who, by all accounts, had a serious look on his face.

 _What in god's name is going on?_

* * *

 **Oh boy where do I begin. First of all, I'd like to say sorry for the very lengthy delay (like a year and a half? Where'd the time go?). Long story short, last year very much sucked for me. Luckily for this story this is my self indulgent fanfic so I was able to come back to it. Bit of a struggle but I did it.**

 **Can I just say that the odds of Vegito and Sakura coming back to this world _turned into pokemon_ is... very high? Or maybe I'll just make that like a short story or something since it'd be purely for laughs lmao**

 **Again, feel free to leave a suggestion if there's a particular series you'd like them to visit and completely fuck up lol**

 **Thank you all for being so patient for my return. I hope you enjoyed this last installment (if not, then, I'm sorry, I'll try to do better next time), and I'll see you all again soon.**


End file.
